


Being with You

by iriscale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agoraphobia, Camping AU, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nature, Shower Sex, Smooching, and possibly acrophobia, caving, multiple food mentions, warnings for claustrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriscale/pseuds/iriscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco takes Jean to his favorite place in the world, where a meteor shower is forecasted, for their anniversary.</p>
<p>Written for jeans-sweet-booty on Tumblr for the "Shingeki no Secret Santa Gift Exchange" @shingeki-no-santa.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being with You

**Author's Note:**

> The shower sex just happened and I'm totally not sorry.
> 
> I'm very sorry this is late and not-Christmas-themed, but I hope you like it nonetheless!!  
> \---------  
> I recommend you listen to The Future of Forestry: Travel II while reading! Other songs are linked inside the fic. :)  
> Enjoy and happy holidays~!

“Jean, it’s time to get up.”

Prodding Jean’s inert body, Marco whispered, his voice echoing through the room. Jean groaned and seized the nearest pillow, muffling out his soft tone.

“C’mon, Jean, get up!” Marco whined, shaking the sleeper’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Jean’s chest and burrowed his cold nose into his shoulder. In response Jean shivered and ducked his head deeper into the covers.

“’Top, it’s too early,” Jean pleaded, but Marco’s seeking fingers found the ticklish spot below his ribcage, causing Jean to splutter and buckle against his stomach. He persistently wiggled his long fingers at Jean’s waist until he giggled.

“Marco! I’m awake!” he gasped between guffaws, scrabbling at his arms until he ceased.

Marco laughs into his ear and snuggled against Jean’s back as he stops, weaving their legs together.

“Thought you wanted me up?” Jean murmured, feeling Marco shrug against him.

“We can stay in bed a little longer. The park’s not going anywhere.”

That’s right. Today’s the day he and Marco are going camping in honor of their third anniversary together. Tonight would be even more special because of the meteor shower passing over the Tri-State area, especially visible in the low light-pollution regions of the wilderness.

The trip was Marco’s idea. Jean normally wouldn’t make such a big deal about this kind of stage in a relationship, not that he didn’t value his boyfriend.

It was the very opposite of that, in fact; Jean is just not very good at the romance things. He still cringes at his early attempts at wooing the freckled boy and loves him even more for looking past his romantic failures. He is best at showing his affection through making time for him and appreciating everything about him and doing his best to keep their relationship healthy.

Marco was quiet behind Jean, breathing steadily. Jean thought he might have fallen back asleep and felt himself slipping back into unconsciousness from the warmth of their combined bodies.

“Jean.”

He grunted.

“I’m too warm to get up.”

His hand, wrapped around Jean’s shoulder, reached up to his head and petted his hair, scratching at the base of his neck.

“If you do that, I’m really going to fall back asleep,” he mumbled, and he felt rather than heard Marco’s laugh through his body.

“C’mon, Jean, let’s go take a shower,” Marco offered. Jean snapped awake.

“Together?” he said eagerly, feeling Marco laugh again.

“Sure,” he said, sliding the blanket from their bodies.

Jean rubbed his eyes as Marco extracted himself from their tangled legs and stood from the bed.

Wearily patting down his wild morning hair, Jean leaned against him as he stood up as well, following him to the bathroom.

To his frustration, Jean struggled to get his t-shirt over his head. Marco didn’t say a word as he helped him strip from his pajamas.

They both stripped off their boxers, Marco twisting on the water. Jean eyed the lower half of his boyfriend’s body.

“Someone feeling a little up this morning?” he joked, causing Marco to scratch at his chin in embarrassment.

His brown eyes cast down, and his flush was slightly more distinct as he glanced down at Jean.

Jean took his hand and pulled him into the shower.

“C’mon, Marco, I’m hard too.”

Under the spray of the shower, Jean wrapped his arms around Marco’s back, sleepily pressing their lips together. Marco’s hands made their way down Jean’s back, resting on the small of it.

Licking at the edges of Jean’s mouth, Marco twisted their tongues together, Jean allowing him indolently.

Aching, Marco pulled Jean flush against him, earning a groan of pleasure from his boyfriend.

“Fuck, Marco,” Jean moaned into his mouth, reaching down to grasp both their erections. Marco let out a shuddering gasp against Jean’s shoulder, moving one of his hands from behind his boyfriend’s back to cup over his hand. They both rocked their hips, grinding their cocks together inside their joined fingers.

“J-Jean,” Marco stuttered as he came first. His gasps in Jean’s ear were enough to trigger his own orgasm, and they leaned against each other in post-coital pleasure.

Jean let the water wash him off, grabbing a wash cloth and wiping them both off.

“Close your eyes,” Marco instructed as he put a blob of soap in his hair. Jean hummed as Marco scrubbed at his scalp, using a clean washcloth to soap up both their torsos as best he could with his eyes closed.

“Okay, now step under the water spray.”

Jean ran his hair through the water as Marco lathered his own hair up, and they quickly finished their shower, Jean shaking his wet hair as he exited first.

Marco lingered in the bathroom long after Jean had brushed his teeth and run a towel over his hair. By the time Marco had blown his hair dry, Jean was already in the kitchen cooking them eggs, having put on a pair of sturdy shorts and a t-shirt that read “People don’t start forest fires—Trees do.”

Running his fingers through his now dry hair to discourage it from curling, Marco strode into the kitchen dressed as well.

“Oh, that looks delicious!” Marco crowed, fishing a piece of scrambled egg from the pan and shoving it into his mouth only to spit it out.

“Hot!”

Jean tapped his wrist with the spoon he was using to stir the eggs.

“Tch, that’s what you get for trying to take it before it was ready,” he scolded him.

Not to be too discouraged, Marco fetched bread from the pantry and popped into the toaster, setting out jam and butter for them to spread over their toast.

Jean scraped their eggs onto two plates, placing the toast beside it.

Marco dug in with gusto, chatting amicably to Jean the entire time about his utter excitement for the trip.

“Let me tell ya, Jean! There’s this cliff I cannot wait to show you. It’s been so long since I’ve visited the park but it’s spectacular I promise!”

Jean would chime in with a “Is that so?” or a “Sounds rad” every once and a while, but he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt Marco’s crumb-spewing babble too much.

After they finished eating, they placed their dirty dishes in the sink, promising each other to clean them up when they returned from camping. Their bags were already packed by the door and only had to be packed into Jean’s Jeep. They hefted the heavy tent bag into the trunk first, piling sleeping bags onto it and a cooler to the side, filled with plenty of fresh fruit (Marco’s) and Snapple (Jean’s), as well as plenty of sandwich making ingredients.

Marco heaved an extra large jug of water on top of the cooler, reminding Jean (once again) how very important hydration is. Once they had everything piled in the back, Jean was ready to get on the road. Climbing into the driver’s seat, he looked to the passenger seat where he expected Marco to be sitting as they discussed the route only to find that he had dashed madly back inside. He popped back into the car apologetically, bearing both bug spray and sunscreen, and Jean could’ve slapped himself for forgetting about such camping essentials.

“I can’t believe we nearly forgot sunscreen,” he muttered and Marco nodded in agreement, buckling himself in.

“I’m so glad I remembered,” he agreed, unscrewing a smaller bottle of face sunscreen. Dipping his fingers into the white substance, he offered his fingers to Jean.

“Here, let me put some on your nose.”

Jean ducked his head over the seat and Marco dabbed the sunscreen across his boyfriend’s cheeks and forehead. His mouth opened a little in concentration as he made certain to rub it all in.

“Thanks,” Jean said as he pulled away, pulling down the car’s sun shield to use its mirror, daubing the cream on his own cheeks.

“Of course,” he said cheerfully as Jean started up the car.

As Jean drove in the general direction of the park, Marco gave him directions.

“Okay now, you need to get on Highway 121, Jean.”

“That’s what I’m doing,” Jean said, grinding his teeth.

“You need to turn at the next stop, why aren’t you signaling—turn, turn right—NOW, Jean!” Marco yelled as Jean wrenched the wheel of his car in that direction, earning an angry honk from the car behind them.

“Sorry,” he muttered under his breath. Marco sighed and leaned against the window.

Jean watched him out of the corner of his eye as they shot out of city traffic and onto the less crowded freeway.

A small bit of sunblock still sat right on the corner of his jaw. Marco was careful to completely cover his whole face; even though his skin was quite dark, in fact, he still sunburned quite easily and freckled even more easily and so he was careful to cover any and all exposed, sensitive skin.

“You missed a spot,” Jean said, pointing at the dab of cream.

Marco patted at his face in the general area, but Jean laughed and reached over, rubbing the little bit in.

“Got it,” he said, and Marco grinned at him.

“It’s really going to be fun, Jean, I promise,” he said, big grin plastered on his face.

“With you I’m sure it will be,” Jean agreed.

\================\=/================/

Marco checked his watch as they finally pulled next to their designated campsite.

“Phew,” he sighed in relief. “We were only slightly later than we planned,” he continued as he followed Jean to the trunk. The two toned blonde popped the door open and slid out the tent set.

“And we planned that we would probably run late too,” he reminded his boyfriend.

Marco shrugged in agreement and took the bag from him, carrying it to the site.

Jean followed him and watched him unzip the bag. Marco must have recognized the helpless look in Jean’s eyes that indicated his complete lack of tent constructing ability because he gave him a gentle smile.

“Don’t worry about the tent. If you could make our lunches, I’ll take care of it.”

Jean nodded, once again reassured that his boyfriend was the best possible boyfriend. “Sure,” he said in relief, trotting back to the car.

Within the cool shade of the hood, Jean put together sandwiches for their trip for the day. He was thankful today was a day of dry heat; there was little to no moisture in the air and in the shade it even felt temperate in the summer heat. Marco had promised to take them through the nearby caves which he was familiar with from many trips as a kid and teenager. Inside those caves it would be even cooler.

With a pop Jean opens one of the bottles of tea, watching Marco effortlessly erect the tent, a two room affair that would easily fit them both and their stuff.

Wiping sweat from his face with the neck of his shirt, Marco strode back to the car. Jean hopped off the bumper, handing him one of the water bottles from the trunk. Gratefully, Marco guzzled it down, and Jean helped him unload their sleeping bags and other things, carrying them into the light blue tent.

Jean packed their food into their backpacks, handing Marco his.

“Thanks,” he said, tossing the bag over his shoulder. Shielding his eyes, he squinted over the landscape, eyes widening in excitement as he pointed the way.

“You ready to go?” he asked Jean as he sprayed both of them down liberally in bug spray.

“I think so,” he answered, capping the spray and tossing it in the back of the trunk, closing it and putting the key into the innermost pocket of his bag after locking it behind him.

There was a skip in Marco’s step as he led Jean down the well worn forest path.

Trees provided much needed shade from the heat of the brightly shining sun, and within the shade the air was damper and cooler. The path led down by a river bed that was mostly dried up, leaves from the previous autumn choking up most of its flow.

Jean quickly found himself a stout walking stick as they hiked along the path, using it to more easily keep up with Marco’s excited pace.

Occasionally the freckled man would stop and exclaim when he would spot a lizard or a special species of bird, explaining their significance to the region or some interesting fact about them. Jean would ask him questions about the flora as he walked too, and once nervously asking him to remind him what poison ivy looked like. (Jean was highly allergic; he still vividly remembers once when he had gotten a rash that had covered most of his body and he had to stay in bed for a week.)

“Jean! Look at this!” Marco shouted, bounding to an old tree that had been struck by lightning.

“I remember playing in this tree with my mom when I was little,” he reminisced fondly, stroking the wood.

He patted a seat-like structure in the wood. “She’d pick me up and stick me here and joke that she couldn’t get me down, but then she’d poke my nose and put me down.”

“I didn’t know you camped here with your mom,” Jean said thoughtfully.

“Yeah, my dad’s never been very outdoorsy,” Marco said, shrugging.

Jean sat down on a nearby rock and opened a bottle of water in his bag.

“Kinda hot today, huh?”

Marco sat down next to him, stretching his long legs.

“Feels nice to be here again, though,” he said, beaming at Jean. “And I’m glad I get to share this place with you!”

Jean smiled and clasped Marco’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb against his arm.

“I am so happy you’re sharing it with me,” he agreed, slouching against the cool rock.

They rested there for a few minutes, getting back their breath and enjoying the quiet sounds of the burbling stream and [the far off chatter of birds](http://youtu.be/PtI6Fno7v3s), the green leaves of the trees above them whispering softly in the gentle breeze.

Soon when they picked back up on the trail they came to the cave entrance, marked by a sign indicating the drop and an orange spray-painted arrow pointing downwards. Setting his pack on the ground, Marco dug out twin headlights, gesturing for Jean to lower his head, putting the band securely in place and patting the back of his head fondly.

Jean then adjusted Marco’s for him.

Turning their lights on, the pair clambered down into the cool wetness of the cave.

[Marco led the way](http://youtu.be/wYVaSBhqN_g), familiar as he was with its twists and turns, though of course that didn’t stop him from accidentally hitting his sides on jutting rocks or falling occasionally. Jean knew he’d have his own collection of mottled green and purple bruises all over his body, but he felt exhilarated. The cool air felt wonderful moving through his lungs.

Most of the trip they held hands, Marco pulling Jean up onto harder to reach ledges and Jean supporting Marco as he would use his arm to brace himself climbing down the slippery rocks.

The path they followed was set up by previous explorers. Sometimes there would be a tag neither of them understood, and Marco would just shrug and say it had always been there.

The first cavern they entered must have been as deep as a three story building. Sharp stalactites jutted from the ceiling, dripping down onto rounded stalagmites. Some were long enough to form pillars, making the cavern almost cathedral-like in its beauty and natural architecture.

Here they encountered another group of cavers, an older looking couple and a few teenagers who were probably their kids. The parents didn’t think too much of the pair, simply nodding in acknowledgement, but Jean hurried Marco out of the room when the older son started eyeing them oddly.

“Let’s go,” he muttered. Marco almost protested since he had just sat down, but he didn’t, once again leading the way.

They saw another group of teenagers before they hit the next cavern. They spent ten minutes trying to get past them, and end up awkwardly letting them crawl over them, Marco apologizing the whole while, very careful to shine the way for them so they don’t get hurt.

The last girl slid over Marco and eyed him shyly. However, before she could open her mouth and say anything to him, Jean seized his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him the opposite way.

“Have a nice day!” Marco called over his shoulder, all the more oblivious for the situation.

Soon they encountered their second cavern. This one is much lower, but here there is a small pond.

Marco excitedly dragged Jean over to it.

“Look really closely!” he whispered enthusiastically.

To Jean’s wonder, tiny white fish were almost invisible in its depths.

“They’re blind! Isn’t that cool?” Marco explained.

“Yeah,” Jean said. He’d read about fish growing blind in the dark before, but it’s different to see them in person, he thought. In this room there’s a draft as well. At first Jean thinks that it must be because of the pond, he realizes it must mean that they’re close to the exit.

Wordlessly, Marco guides him the final lap to the exit. The cave starts to angle up, and a few times Jean nearly falls flat on his face and has to wiggle a little to get past a few tight spaces, and suddenly, he’s outside.  
He squints, adjusting to the bright sunlight.

The view was spectacular. They must have been on one of the highest hills in the area because Jean could see for miles. The landscape was mottled pinkish red and green, granite hills towering above scrubby plains and lush woodland.

In the sunlight Marco’s skin gleamed with sweat and moisture from the cave. He was slightly flushed, red across his freckled, dark cheekbones. Even with his hair plastered to his head and the ugly headlamp attached to his cranium, Jean thought Marco cut a stunning figure against the breathtaking scenery.

Marco was just thinking about hungry he was from climbing through the cave, but as they ate their sandwiches, Marco would be reminded of how cute Jean was as he spewed his excitement for the meteor shower and mumbled a few “thank you”s to Marco for bringing him there.

After they finished their lunch, Marco was sure to get all their trash in his bag, meeting their now discarded headlamps.

His hand a bit sticky from jam accidentally smeared on it, Jean took Marco’s hand and gave him a gentle kiss as they sat on the rocks.

Marco returned it just as tenderly, cupping Jean’s chin.

As he pulled away, Jean looked at Marco lovingly, squeezing his hand.

“Really, I’m so lucky to have you,” he marveled, and Marco smooched him on the cheek with a little giggle.

“When you do cute things like that, it’s no wonder!” he laughed.

\================\=/================/

To get back to where they started, Marco decided not to take the caves again, taking Jean instead along a somewhat hidden path through the brush covering the hills. Walking back there’s a few spots where one either has to jump or slide down the rocks and Marco leapt agilely like a goat across them. Jean did the same, though he does not possess the same elegance as Marco does. He marveled at the freckled man’s ability to navigate the path with accuracy and finesse. As he started to recognize the trees and shrubs around them marking the path they originally set out on, the sun began to set, staining the sky purple and pink. They unloaded their bags inside the tent, tossing their trash, and Marco pulled out a blanket from the trunk of the car.

They both scamper on top of it, both doing so gingerly to protect their bruised limbs.

Soon the vivid colors of the setting sun faded into indigo, and without light pollution to fade them, the stars shone brightly overhead.

Marco snuggled up against Jean’s side, wrapping his long torso around him.

In response Jean piled his legs on top of Marco’s, using his boyfriend’s arm as a pillow.

The now dark sky began to twinkle with stars as the meteor shower began, white hot rocks pounding the atmosphere as the pair looked on. Marco squealed as he saw the first one, eagerly pointing to it with his free arm.

Embarrassingly enough, he whispered wishes to Jean as each one passed overhead (some of the wishes not so innocent).

As the shower picked up, he quieted down and instead rested his head against Jean’s.

Contented by his boyfriend’s warmth, Jean quietly [hummed ](http://youtu.be/cbu4jP9JPRY)into Marco’s hair, petting his soft curls and twisting them around his fingers.

“Thank you, Marco,” Jean whispered. With a smile, Marco turned his head to him and smiled serenely.

Jean kissed him on the nose.

“Thank you for the trip.”


End file.
